Afraid to Breathe
by SweetiePie1
Summary: Amy's in an abusive relationship, can someone help her? Or will it be too late? R
1. Part 1

::This is all fiction, I don't own anyone in this story. The wrestlers own themselves.::

*~Afraid to Breathe~*

*~Part One~*

"No!"

"Get your ass back here now, you little bitch!"

Still screaming, the redheaded woman continued to run, afraid to stop, in fear that he might catch her. If he caught her, that was it, he would kill her.

"Amy! Amy Christine Dumas, get your fat ass back here!"

Picking a spot in the corner of the closet to hide, Amy sat down, letting the tears wrack her body. This wasn't the first time. She'd cried herself to sleep in the closet many times before. If she didn't, it was usually because she never made it to closet, he'd have caught her before then. If he did, she was screwed. He'd punch her, slap her, yell at her, anything he could do to degrade her and make her feel like nothing. 

"Amy, don't even bother trying to hide, I *will* find you and the longer you draw this out, the worse it'll be."

"No." Amy whispered, frozen in fear. She couldn't go another night in the closet, she couldn't deal with another beating, it had to stop. But how?

"AMY!" He screamed, making her wince at the noise. She wanted to stand up to him, to tell him it was over, but she couldn't. He was too big, too strong, too powerful. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that he had her heart.

As much as she hated to admit it, part of her still loved him, part of her always loved him. When he wasn't like this, when he wasn't drunk and angry, he was just about the sweetest man ever. She loved him with every part of her, she was willing to die for him, and she knew he felt the same, when he wasn't drunk.

"Goddamnit Amy! Get your ass out here!"

__

Why does he have to be like this? Didn't I do enough for him, didn't I make him happy? Amy sat, asking herself the same questions she'd been asking since this started. Two years ago. She hated to admit that aloud, but she'd dealt with the abuse for two whole years. How she did it, she didn't know. It must've been her unrelenting love that kept her going, that kept her thinking that every time was the last, that someday he really *would* stop, like he'd been saying for over a year.

Every time he'd hit her, he'd apologize, saying he didn't mean it, or it was her that had provoked him. She didn't know what she'd done, but it must've been something. He wouldn't just hit her out of nowhere, right?

"Amy, get your fucking ass out here, I'm tired of dealing with your shit! Stop fucking ignoring me! You mother fucking bitch!"

Gasping, Amy winced at the words. As many times as she'd heard them out of his mouth, they still cut through her like a knife. Every degrading word he used on her, they'd hurt just as much as the punches and kicks, if that was possible.

How did she stay with him? She'd asked herself that plenty of times, what was it about him that she loved so much. Sure, when they'd first gotten together, he was as sweet as could be. He would open doors for her, he would hold her hand, he would help her with her wrestling. She didn't think it was possible for a man to be that sweet. All she kept thinking was that it was too good to be true, and she was right.

A few months after they started dating, he started drinking, first just a glass or two of wine, then some beers. Soon, he was drinking five or six beers a night, then nearly ten a night, every night. No one seemed to notice, he kept his body in good shape, he wouldn't drink at work, or around anyone else, only her.

There had only been incident where anyone had seen him get even a little out of control. They had been at a club, dancing and having fun, but he'd had too much to drink. He'd started yelling and throwing glasses, but he hadn't touched her. She had been thankful that they weren't at home. If they had been, it wouldn't have been glasses he was throwing, it would've been her. That was one thing about him, no matter how drunk he was, he always knew what he was doing. Even though he apologized and told her he didn't mean to hit her, she knew that he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that if he had touched her at that club, he would've had about five huge wrestlers on his ass in a second. 

Amy smiled at that, knowing that it was true. She had plenty of friends in the WWE, they all cared about her, and she knew they would help her with her problem. If only they knew. Sure, she could tell them, but what could they do? They were friends with him too, and he could deny the whole thing, saying that it was the opposite and she was the one who got drunk every night. Or, he could say she was lying.

Would they believe her? As much as she wanted to say they would, she wasn't sure. Yeah they were her friends, yeah they cared about her, but they didn't know her. Not the real her anyways. They knew Lita, the fiery redhead who wasn't afraid to kick any man's ass if they messed with her. They didn't know Amy Dumas, the small, fragile girl who was afraid to stand up to her abusive boyfriend, and afraid to tell anyone, not sure they would believe her.

"Amy fucking Dumas! If you don't get your fat ass out her right now, I'm going to end up doing something I'm going to regret!"

Taking deep breaths, Amy tried to stop her tears, if he saw her crying that would just make it worse. If she cried, he'd beat her for that. She tried not to do anything when he beat her. Any sudden movement could set him off more. 

As she heard footsteps approaching, Amy braced herself for the worst. She heard him enter the bedroom and start looking around. When the footsteps stopped, she tried to convince herself that he had left the room, but then she saw his shadow.

Pulling the closet door open, he nearly ripped it off its hinges. Grinning maniacally, he reached down and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up to a standing position.

"You little bitch, you've been hiding in there all along!"

Feeling tears stinging at her eyes, Amy tried to blink them back, not wanting him to see her crying.

"Aw… you crying? Too damn bad, you deserve this bitch!" Laughing at himself, he violently shoved her into the wall, making her head snap back. 

As she fell to the floor, Amy suddenly got lightheaded. 

That didn't stop him though. As soon as he saw her fall to the floor, he started kicking away at her, not caring what he did. He kicked her in the face, the stomach and every other available area. 

Unable to contain her crying, Amy just let her tears flow. She felt stinging as the tears mixed with the blood coming from her mouth. She was sure he'd busted her lip open. How was she going to hide this tomorrow? Closing her eyes, Amy figured if she couldn't see what he was doing, it would go away.

Smelling alcohol, she opened her eyes and came face to face with him. "How do you like it, bitch? A slut like you deserves this. You had it coming. Consider this your punishment."

Sobbing on the floor, Amy covered her face, not wanting to look at him.

Not satisfied, he pulled her arms away from her face, looking her in the eyes. Amy shivered, seeing the cold, hard, unfeeling look in his eyes. He looked inhuman. "Don't look away from me! I'm trying to teach you a lesson here! Now, did you learn your lesson?"

Amy started to nod, only to stop when she felt a shooting pain in the back of her head. "Yes." She said in a whisper, not able to speak any louder.

"Good." He said, finally satisfied with his work. "Love you Ames." Grinning, he stood up, looking down at her, waiting.

Still sobbing, Amy knew what he was waiting for. "Love you Chris."

A/N: This is another new story, a spur of the moment thing. Read and review and let me know if I should keep going! :)Nicole***


	2. Part 2

::This is all fiction, I don't own anyone in this story. The wrestlers own themselves.::

*~Afraid to Breathe~*

*~Part Two~*

*The Next Day*

"Hey Ames, wait up!"

Jumping at the voice, Amy spun around, heaving a sigh of relief when she noticed Trish Stratus, not Chris, walking towards her. After last night, if she saw Chris coming anywhere near her, Amy thought she might just lose it. 

"Hey Trish." Amy greeted, giving her friend a small hug. She couldn't help but gasp as Trish hugged her back, putting pressure on her back and stomach, which were still sore from Chris' attack the previous night.

Feeling her friend wince, Trish pulled away, looking Amy in the eyes. "Ames, you ok?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Amy asked, making sure she didn't look Trish in the eyes.

"I dunno, you just seem weird."

"Weird? I don't know why."

"Ook." Changing the subject, Trish smiled and grabbed Amy by the arm. "Hey, did you hear the news?"

"What news?" Amy questioned, pushing all the other thoughts out of her head.

"Adam might be visiting soon, maybe even making a guest appearance on Raw or Smackdown."

"Really?" Amy asked, a smile forming on her face. Adam Copeland had always been a good friend to her and Chris, Amy had felt so bad when he'd gotten injured. 

"Yeah, it'll be so awesome to see him, he's been out for a while, it must've been so hard for him."

Nodding her head, Amy couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Adam again. Something about him was so kind, so genuine. 

"Amy."

Instantly shaking out of her thoughts, Amy looked up, meeting the blue eyes of Chris. 

"Hey baby." Chris greeted, leaning down and kissing Amy gently. This was the side of Chris Amy loved, the one that was always the kind gentleman. The side she'd seen last night and all the other nights, that wasn't Chris, it was her fault, she'd made him be like that.

"Hey." Amy replied quietly.

Smiling at her friends, Trish couldn't help but be envious. Chris and Amy had the perfect relationship, they were so sweet and kind to each other. They led nearly perfect lives. Or so she thought.

*~*~*~*~*

"Chris! Stop, please!"

Ignoring Amy's cries, Chris continued to punch her in the face, laughing as he did so. "Shut up, crying won't get you anywhere!"

Knowing he was right, Amy ceased the crying, just praying that Chris would be done soon. No such luck. 

Doing the exact opposite of what Amy was hoping for, Chris grinned wickedly as he start tearing of Amy's clothes. When she was completely naked, he quickly removed his clothes. 

Stopping for a second, Chris stared at Amy's trembling body and Amy almost thought she saw regret and guilt in his eyes. If he had been thinking that, Chris quickly shooed those thoughts away, jumping back on the bed, hovering right over Amy.

"Love you babe." He told her before he thrust right into her, ignoring the cry of pain she let out. Laughing, Chris watched the silent tears make their way down Amy's face.

"Chris, Chris please." Amy pleaded, her voice not much more than a whisper. 

Ignoring her again, Chris finished up what he was doing and got off of Amy. As he stood at the bottom of the bed, he watched as Amy curled up into a ball and started rocking herself back and forth. Laughing, he walked over to Amy and moved in close, so their faces were almost touching. "Thanks babe, it was great. I'll be back a little later, don't wait up for me."

As she watched Chris walk away, Amy let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Finally get the courage to move, she looked down at her naked body. Shuddering, she quickly got up and grabbed the nearest robe, ignoring the pain she was feeling.

As she made her way to the bed, Amy jumped nearly a mile when she heard the phone ring. Slowly walking over to the nightstand, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She questioned, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Hey Amy, it's Adam."

Smiling, despite what she was going through at the moment, Amy replied. "Adam, hey! How are you?"

"I'm good, my neck hurts a little, but I'm ok. How are you?"

"I… I'm pretty good." She lied.

Sensing something was wrong, Adam listened closely, trying to notice anything suspicious. "Good… well I just called to talk to Chris, is he there?"

Sighing, Amy shook her head, even though it wasn't as if Adam could see her. "Uh… no. Chris just… stepped out."

"Oh ok. Well, if he's not there, I guess I can still talk to you."

"Gee thanks for sounding so enthusiastic about it." Amy replied sarcastically.

"That wasn't what I meant." Adam said, laughing lightly.

Closing her eyes, Amy imagined Adam, his smile, his laugh, everything. Shaking her head, she mentally smacked herself. She was with Chris, she shouldn't be thinking about Adam. 

"Oh crap, I gotta go Ames. Just tell Chris I called and I'll talk to you later."

"Ok." Amy replied sadly. "Bye Adam."

"Bye Amy."

Refusing to let herself cry, Amy ignored the pain she was in and quickly climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and falling asleep.

*~*~*~*~*

Smelling alcohol, Amy slowly opened her eyes, coming face to face with Chris.

"Hey." Chris greeted in a calm voice. Scared, Amy looked down, not making any sudden movements, afraid it might set him off.

"Hi."

"Ames, look." Reaching his arm out, Chris went to touch Amy's face. To his surprise, she quickly jumped away, obviously afraid. "Ames."

Swallowing hard, Amy looked at Chris, fear showing in her hazel eyes. 

"Please, Amy. Baby, come here. I'm not gonna do anything to you. I promise."

Sighing, Amy sat back down next to Chris.

In an attempt to get her to look at him, Chris gently placed his hand under her chin and directed her eyes to his. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

Nodding, Amy watched him, knowing exactly what was coming. Chris was going to apologize over and over again until she told him that she forgave him. Then they would most likely kiss, and he would promise never to do it again. It had become a routine with them. He'd apologize, she'd forgive him, it would be done. Then the next night, it would happen again, it always did.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong, but I love you. I just get so upset. I know I shouldn't take it out on you, but I do. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"It's… it's ok." _No it's not! _Amy yelled to herself, knowing that she would never say that aloud. As much as he hurt her, she still loved him with all of her heart, and she would never leave him. And, even if she did, she had a feeling that Chris wouldn't allow it.

"Good." Chris replied, satisfied, knowing that once again, he'd done wrong and been forgiven. Once again, Amy had looked past the horrible person he'd become, she'd looked back to the sweet person he used to be. That was the person she was staying with. She was staying with the old Chris, the one who had treated her like a queen. She stayed, hoping that that Chris would come back one day. 

Smiling to himself, Chris looked down at Amy, who was drifting off to sleep, dreaming of the old Chris, the Chris who she wanted back so much. The Chris who could save her.

Laughing, Chris shook his head. "Amy, my dear, that Chris is dead. He's never coming back. It's time for this Chris, the real Chris to take control. Get ready, things are about to change. No more nice, sweet Chris. From now on, it's the real Chris, all the time." Laughing again, Chris laid down, pulling Amy closer to him. Closing his eyes, he laughed himself to sleep, thinking about what a shock it would be when everyone got to see the real him. But, he had time for that. For now, only Amy would get to see the real him, no one else needed to know yet. It could be their little secret. And what a secret it was going to be. Nodding, Chris just laughed, slowly drifting away to sleep.

A/N: So… how is it? Anyone like it? LOL I'm trying to go with my impulses when I write. I hope you guys all like it! Read & Review please!!! :)Nicole***


	3. Part 3

::This is all fiction, I don't own anyone in this story. The wrestlers own themselves.::

*~Afraid to Breathe~**~Part Three~*

*The Next Day*

"Hey Chris!"

Turning as he heard someone call his name, Chris smiled as Jay approached him. "Hey Jay, what's up?"

Shaking his head, Jay just kept walking. "Have you seen Amy today?"

"Nah, not since we got here. Why?"

"She had some bruises on her arm, she said she smacked her arm on the door last night." 

Nodding, Chris decided to play along... at least for now. "Yeah, she did. We were both walking down the stairs and she slipped and whacked her arm."

"Oh." Jay replied, nodding slightly. He wasn't going to tell Chris that Amy had told him a *totally* different story. Something was up, that he knew. Now he just needed to find out what that something was.

*Later that Night*

"Amy!"

"I'm in the bathroom!" Amy called back, holding her breath as she heard Chris's footprints approach her. 

Turning the corner, Chris walked into the bathroom and watched quietly as Amy brushed her teeth.

Feeling Chris watching her, Amy turned around slowly, almost gasping at the look in Chris's eyes. He seemed calm, not mad like usual, just calm. It was actually scary. "Did you want something?" She questioned, through her brushing.

Shaking his head, Chris just smiled slyly. "No... I just wanted to know what you were doing. Hey... Jay asked me something today."

"Ook..."

"He wanted to know where the bruises on your arms came from."

Sighing, Amy knew what was coming.

"He seemed suspicious. Now, my question is... why did you let anyone see the bruises?"

"I didn't know anyone was watching me, I was just changing my sweatshirt."

"Bullshit."

"Chris..."

"Don't Chris me." Chris snapped, making Amy jump. "You know that you shouldn't be letting Jay or anyone for that matter, see those bruises. Those bruises are our secrets and you know that."

Nodding silently, Amy closed her eyes, waiting for the worst.

"Look at me!"

Amy looked up, her eyes shooting open. "I..."

"Don't start with me!" Chris demanded, his face growing red. "I'm not in the mood to deal with a bitch like you."

Flinching at his words, Amy couldn't believe that this all could've been avoided if she hadn't let Jay or anyone else see her bruises. Wait, what was she talking about? Even if Jay hadn't seen her bruises, Chris would've found something to bitch about. Sometimes, he didn't even need an excuse. "Chris please..."

"Shut up bitch!"

Sniffling, Amy just decided to keep quiet, not wanting to provoke Chris anymore.

Grinning evilly, Chris reached out and grabbed a handful of Amy's red hair in his hand. Holding on tight, he turned around and walked out of the room, pulling Amy with him, all the while ignoring her screams of pain.

"Chris!" Amy screamed. "Chris, stop!"

Still ignoring her, Chris pulled her to their room and forcefully pushed her onto the bed. "Shut up bitch!" He screamed, tired of hearing her cry.

"C… Chris." Amy whispered, shooting pain in her head.

Sighing exasperatedly, Chris smacked Amy across the face, grinning in spite of the situation. As she continued to cry, he continued to grow more and more angry, wailing her with punches and smacks to the face. He continued his assault until the phone ringing stopped him.

Silently thanking whoever was on the other, Amy pulled herself into a ball as Chris got off of her and walked to the phone.

"Hello?" Chris questioned, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Watching curiously, Amy wondered who was on the other line. 

"Alright, I'll see you soon Adam."

_Adam?! _Amy almost smiled, in spite of the pain she was in. Adam was the one who'd saved her, even though he didn't know it.

Hanging up the phone, Chris walked back over to Amy, and smiled sweetly. "You're a lucky bitch."

Amy just looked at him skeptically, not opening his mouth.

"Adam's in town and he wants to visit us."

Nodding, Amy tried to sit up. "When is he coming over?"

"Little while." Chris replied, walking away from Amy.

Standing up, Amy walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She couldn't help but gasp at the bruises she saw forming on her face. How could she go out and see Adam with bruises on her face? He would obviously suspect something. What could she do?

Walking in the bathroom behind Amy, Chris looked at her face and grinned deviously. "Well… you can't let Adam see you like that. I guess you can't let Adam see you at all."

Her eyes widening, Amy turned around and looked at Chris. "But… won't Adam find it suspicious that I'm not here?"

"No." Chris replied simply. "He doesn't know you're here now, he can just think you're out with someone."

"But…"

Putting a finger to her lips, Chris silenced her. "No… see this is what you can do. You can stay in here quietly like a good girl. Adam doesn't have to know a thing."

Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Amy fought them back. She thought Adam coming would be her chance to tell someone about the hell she was living in, but now it seemed like it was more of a curse. She was going be stuck in the bathroom for God knows how long. How did she live like this?

At the sound of a knock on the door, Chris blew Amy a quick kiss, laughed once and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Looking at the closed door, Amy again felt tears welling in her eyes, but this time she didn't contain them. She let them fall down her face, one after the other. She had begun to feel like she would never escape the hell Chris had kept her in, and now she was as sure of that as ever. _This is how I'm going to be spending the rest of my life. _Amy thought to herself as she closed her eyes, hoping to go to sleep and forget about everything that had been going on.

*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Adam!" Chris greeted, giving his friend a hug.

"Hey." Adam replied, hugging Chris back. Looking around the room, Adam realized that something was missing. "Where's Ames?"

Rolling his eyes, Chris couldn't believe that _that _was Adam's first question. "Um… she's out."

Nodding, Adam shrugged. 

"So… you want something to drink?"

"Sure." Adam replied, running his fingers through his hair. "Hey Chris?"

"Yeah?" Chris called from the kitchen. 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom quickly."

"Su… no!" Chris yelled, realizing what Adam had said. He couldn't go into the bathroom. If he did, he'd find Amy. Running out of the kitchen, to the bathroom, Chris hoped he wasn't too late.

When he got there, he found a confused Adam. "Adam?"

"What the…"

A/N: LOL I had to start up with the cliffhangers again. Sorry, everyone! LOL I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far. It's so awesome! Thanks! R&R! :)Nicole***


	4. Part 4

::Don't own Jericho or Lita, they own themselves.  
  
*~*Afraid to Breathe*~* *~*Chapter 4*~*  
  
"Adam. it's not what it looks like." Chris began, worry filling his mind. Adam couldn't, just couldn't find out about Amy. If he found her in the bathroom, her face bruised and swollen, he would make her tell him. Then Chris would *really* be screwed.  
  
"Why is the door locked?" Adam questioned, turning the knob on the door, only to find that it wouldn't open.  
  
"What?" Chris exclaimed, in sheer disbelief. Adam hadn't found anything? Amy must've locked the door. damn she really wasn't as dumb as she looked sometimes. "Oh, it's locked. I have a key.. JUST LET ME GET THE KEY TO THE BATHROOM!" He yelled as he walked away, hoping Amy had heard him so she could get a chance to hide in the closet or something. There was no way in hell that he'd let Adam Copeland find Amy, his property. Adam had always gotten the things he'd wanted. But not this time. Chris had Amy and he planned on keeping it that way. He'd known from the day he and Amy had started dating that Adam had wanted her. They'd always been flirty, touching hands, hugging each other. But, Chris put a stop to that. When they got together, Chris made sure Amy spent all her free time with him, hugging and kissing him, not Adam Copeland.  
  
Grinning in spite of the fact that his heart was still beating a mile a minute from the shock he'd just had, Chris grabbed the key to the bathroom and walked slowly back to where Adam was standing and waiting.  
  
"Thanks man." Adam said with a friendly smile, which Chris returned.  
  
Keep smiling Copeland. Chris thought to himself. Because all your sweet talk, all your charm. it won't get you anywhere. Amy's mine. you better just stay away from my property.  
  
Adam gratefully took the key and put it in the doorknob, sighing when it opened. Walking in, turned around and handed Chris the key, giving his fellow Canadian a suspicious look when he saw him looking around the room with a nervous expression on his face. "Chris, you okay?"  
  
Nodding, Chris took a step back, after being fully assured that Amy wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I dunno." Adam shrugged. "You just seem jumpy. and I came in here to go to the bathroom and you followed me in here and looked around.. Like you were looking for something."  
  
"No." Chris replied with a small chuckle. "I was just. looking."  
  
Nodding, Adam didn't respond, he just shut the door behind Chris, who still stood at the door, listening for any sign of Amy's voice.  
  
*The closet*  
  
Taking a deep breath, Amy tried to move out of the position she was in, since it was hurting her legs. She tried to be as quiet as possible, knowing there was no way she could let Adam find her in the bathroom where he was, in the closet no less. It just couldn't happen. Chris wouldn't let it. There was no way she could tell Adam what was going, Chris would stop her before anything happened. She hated how she let Chris run her life, but what could she do? You could leave. Amy told herself, knowing that she should. But she couldn't, she loved Chris.  
  
Hearing the toilet flush, Amy listened closely, her ear pressed against the bathroom door. When she was completely positive that Adam had left, she quietly emerged from the closet, finally getting to stretch her legs.  
  
She almost jumped a foot in the air when she heard the door open again. Letting out a deep breath, she realized it was only Chris. As scared as she was of him, she was even more scared of Adam finding out about what had been going on.  
  
"Where did you hide?" Chris questioned, wanting to make sure Adam had no idea that Amy was even in the house, let alone in the same bathroom he'd been in just seconds ago.  
  
"The closet." Amy replied, running her left hand through her hair nervously.  
  
Nodding, Chris felt satisfied. "Alright and he didn't see or hear you?"  
  
"No, not at all." Amy assured her boyfriend. if you could even call him that.  
  
"Alright." Chris replied. "I'm going back out in the living room with Adam, don't you dare make a sound, or else."  
  
Amy watched closely as Chris made his hands into fists and punched them together threateningly. She knew what he meant and she knew he was serious. Not wanting to anger him, she just nodded sadly, almost wishing she'd said something to Adam.  
  
Satisfied, Chris turned around and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, leaving Amy all alone.  
  
Once she was sure Chris wasn't going to come back, Amy sat down on the toilet seat and began to cry. She didn't want to cry, she knew she'd cried way too much over Chris, but she just couldn't help it. She couldn't stand how he treated her like a piece of property. she wasn't his. Yes, she was his girlfriend, but she was an individual. a woman.  
  
Gasping for air, Amy tried to control her tears, knowing that once her tears got out of hand, she wouldn't be able to control the noise her sobs had a tendency to make.  
  
"Calm down Amy, calm down." Amy told herself over and over again. She *needed* to calm down, she couldn't keep doing this over and over again. She'd end up killing herself. if Chris didn't do it first.  
  
The thought made her shiver. Sure, Chris had a tendency to be very mean, and sure, he'd hurt her before, but murder? Was he really capable of that? Again, Amy shivered, but this time because she realized that she really wasn't sure what Chris was capable of. Maybe he *was* capable of murder. And. if he was going to murder anyone. she was sure it would be her.  
  
Standing up, Amy looked at herself in the mirror, almost gasping at the person she saw in the mirror. She couldn't believe that this was what she'd become. Her hazel eyes were now swollen with dark purple bruises all around them. He full lips were now even fuller, being that they were so swollen. Her red hair was limp and just lying on her shoulders; it was no longer wild and vibrant like it used to be. And of this was because of Chris.  
  
"That's it." Amy told herself. "I cant do it anymore." Taking a deep breath, Amy finally expressed the conclusion she'd come to.  
  
"I'm going to leave Chris."  
  
A/N: I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far, it means a lot to me. Thanks sooo much!!! R&R!! :)Nicole*** 


	5. Part 5

::I don't own Chris Jericho (Irvine), Lita (Amy Dumas), or Edge (Adam Copeland.) They own themselves and WWE and Vince McMahon own the characters. This is all fiction.

*~*Afraid to Breathe*~*

*~*Chapter 5*~*

Amy smiled to herself, despite the pain in her face. She'd finally admitted it to herself: she needed to leave Chris.

Her only dilemma was that she didn't know how she was going to get out. If she ever left Chris, he'd just come get and that would be that. Maybe she should tell Adam… no, he and Chris were best friends, they were almost like brothers. He wouldn't believe her.

There was always Trish. Trish would most likely believe her. But she couldn't burden her with that. It was her problem; she needed to deal with it.

"What do I do?" Amy quietly asked herself in the bathroom. She sat in silence, as if waiting for a response. When none came, she picked up her head, her eyes scanning the room for a way to escape. Then she found it, her only way out…

The window.

*~*~*~*~*

"So, when's Amy getting home?" Adam questioned, his gray eyes focused on his fellow Canadian friend. Adam couldn't believe that Amy wasn't already home. Her and Chris were normally joined at the hip, and it normally bothered him, though he didn't know why. It had just been so long and he missed his redheaded friend.

"I dunno." Chris replied nonchalantly. "She didn't say. It could be late though."

"Oh." Adam responded, almost sadly. "I guess I won't get to see her then. I gotta get going soon."

"Aw." Chris replied sympathetically, faking sadness. "I'll make sure I tell her you were here. She'll be mad she missed you. I'll have her call you or something."

"Alright man, thanks." Adam gave Chris a smile, then turned to leave, not noticing the big, fake smile Chris wore on his face.

*~*~*~*~*

Amy stood outside in the dark, plotting out how she was going to escape. She was lucky Chris hadn't heard her yet. She'd climbed out the window slowly, seeing as how she didn't want to make any noise that Chris might hear.

She nearly jumped a foot in the air when she heard a car starting up. Adam! Adam was leaving! Maybe she should tell Adam about everything. Maybe she should leave with him. Adam wouldn't let Chris hurt her anymore. Adam would keep her safe. 

Amy ran over to the driveway just in time to see Adam drive away. Her heart sunk, her hope fading away. Where could she go? It was late at night and her only choices were to run away or go back in the house. That house… no, she couldn't do it.

"I can't." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes yet again. She couldn't believe how much she'd been crying lately. She was so damn tired of crying. The only way she could be free and feel safe was when she was without Chris. And that meant she had to leave. 

Looking out into the night, Amy finally made her decision and started walking forward. She knew that the closet place to her and Chris's was Trish's house. She *had* to go there. Trish would help her…

She hoped.

*~*~*~*~*

"Amy, what are you doing here?"

Amy looked up at Trish with tears in her eyes. "Can… can I stay here?" She questioned, her teeth clattering together from the cold. When she first started walking, she wasn't that cold, she figured she could deal… but now, the cold was almost unbearable, she wasn't even sure she was going to make it to Trish's. But she had, and now she just hoped she wouldn't have to explain everything to Trish. Trish was Chris's friend too; she didn't want to ruin that. 

She hated that about Chris. He was such an amazing friend, but such a horrible boyfriend. 

"Of course you can stay here. What were you doing out though?"

"I… um… my car broke down." She lied, feeling horrible for not telling her best friend the truth. "I was on my way home and it just died."

"Aw Ames, I'm sorry. Yeah, you can stay. Come on in. I don't want you to freeze to death."

"Thanks." Amy said with a smile, rubbing her palms over her upper arms in an attempt to warm herself. 

"Do you want me to call Chris and let him know you're here?"

"No!" Amy yelled, too quickly. "I mean, I'll call him a little later."

"Alright." Trish agreed. "I'll go make you up a bed and I'll make some hot chocolate, just go ahead and get comfortable."

"Thanks." Amy said gratefully, giving the blonde a hug. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Ok Ames, here's the hot chocolate and I made up a bed for you too."

"Thanks so much Trish, it means a lot to me."

"No problem." Trish replied with a bright smile. "So… you wanna do something? Like, watch a movie?"

"Sure." Amy agreed, settling in on the couch with her hot chocolate.

Trish stood up and grabbed a DVD, which turned out to be Friday the 13th, a favorite of both of them. Trish had just put the DVD in when her doorbell rang. 

Amy watched tentatively as Trish walked up to the door and opened it, smiling at the person behind it. "Amy, someone's here to see you."

Amy stood up, her knees shaking. She didn't want to see who was here for her, but she couldn't just not get up. She walked slowly to the door, taking deep breaths as she walked. When she finally approached the door, she looked at the person outside and gasped.

"Adam." She breathed, shocked.

"Yeah." Adam replied, his face full of worry. "I need to talk to you… I know about everything."

A/N: Hm… I've got some new ideas about this, so I'm gonna work them into the story. I hope you guys like it. R&R!!

Other A/N: This has nothing to do with my story but tomorrow is Edge's birthday~!! Happy birthday Edge!! :)Nicole***


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer:: I don't own Amy Dumas, Adam Copeland, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, or anyone else mentioned in this story. They own themselves. This is just a work of fiction.  
  
*~*Afraid to Breathe*~* *~*Chapter 6*~*  
  
"You know everything?" Amy questioned, raising an eyebrow. If Adam really did know *everything*, it could be a good thing. Adam could help her with her Chris problems. He could save her. But, what if he thought it was Amy's fault? Then she was *really* screwed.  
  
Adam nodded. "You and Chris had a fight, right?"  
  
Amy's head shot up. She tried to hide her shocked look. "Um... a fight... yeah."  
  
Adam gave her a worried look. "Well, how bad was it?"  
  
Amy shrugged. "Uh... pretty bad." That was technically the truth. Every fight they had was pretty bad... well, more than pretty bad. But, she wasn't lying to Adam, she just wasn't telling him the whole truth.  
  
"Well, I'm sure everything will be fine," He replied, placing a hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy tried not to wince, feeling that there was a bruise right under his hand. She hoped Adam hadn't noticed her wince. He hadn't... she didn't think.  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"Maybe you should go back home," Adam suggested.  
  
Amy gave him an unreadable look. She couldn't believe he was serious. But, then again, he didn't know what was going on. It didn't know all the hell Chris had put her through. All he wanted was for his friends to get back together, and be the perfect couple he once knew. Well, that couple was dead... it was just that Chris liked to pretend that they were alive and well.  
  
"I don't think I should go back home, Adam," Amy replied quietly, focusing her gaze on her shoes.  
  
"Why not?" Adam questioned, focusing his eyes on the pretty redhead.  
  
Amy shrugged slightly. "Chris is pretty mad right now... and I think it would be best to let him calm down for a while." Or a month. She knew how dangerous Chris was when he was mad and/or drunk. If she were to go home now, she might not make it until the morning.  
  
"How about I go talk to him?" Adam asked, raising any eyebrow. "I mean, we're good friends, I'm sure I can calm him down... or at least try to understand his side of things. I'll make sure he's calmed down, then you can go home."  
  
"Adam.. I don't think it's a good idea. Chris was really mad when I left. I'll let him calm down, and then I'll go home tomorrow. I mean, as long as Trish lets me stay here tonight."  
  
"Yeah, you can stay," A soft voice said. Both Adam and Amy turned around to find Trish standing behind them. "I can make you up a bed."  
  
"Are you sure?" Amy questioned.  
  
Trish nodded. "Yeah, I'll go grab some blankets. You guys can go in the living room if you want."  
  
Adam led Amy into the living room, sitting down beside her on the couch. "Are you okay?"  
  
Amy nodded as she stared at her hands. "I'm okay."  
  
"You just look really shaken up," He explained, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I don't think you have any reason to be afraid of Chris. He's a really good guy."  
  
"Yeah, a great guy," Amy replied, rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe how much Chris had Adam and everyone else wrapped around his finger. They thought he was some sort of God. She couldn't comprehend how he could be so nice and kind around his friends, then turn so vicious and violent when the two of them were alone. Maybe she had done something wrong... something to make him so angry around him. Or maybe there was just something wrong with him. "Adam, why are you so intent on helping me and Chris work things out?"  
  
Adam looked surprised at the question. "Well, uh," He began, running a hand through his long blonde hair. "You guys are a great couple, and I don't want to see either of you upset."  
  
"But..." Amy began, only to be cut off by Trish's voice.  
  
"Adam!" She yelled. "Can you help me get these blankets?"  
  
"I'll be right back," He said, patting Amy on the knee.  
  
Amy sat quietly, her head in her hands. She was trying not to cry. If Adam walked in while she was crying, he would know there was something big going on. He would know that it wasn't just some normal couple's spat. He would know it was serious. But, it *was* serious. Chris had been hurting her... mentally *and* physically. Why she hadn't told anyone about what was going on, she didn't know. She guessed that she had been trying to protect Chris, but he didn't deserve her protection. Maybe it would be better if she just told Adam or Trish what was going on. If she just explained everything, maybe they would help her. But, maybe they wouldn't. If she told, it could just get worse. Adam might not believe her. Chris might tell him that Amy was just saying it because she was angry. It would make sense.  
  
"Ames, I'm back," She heard Adam say as he sat back down on the couch. She lifted her head slowly, sniffling quietly. She looked at the blankets in Adam's hand.  
  
"Where's Trish?"  
  
"Uh... she's not here," Adam replied.  
  
Amy's eyes widened as they met Adam's. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Adam, where did she go?"  
  
"It's not a big deal, Ames," He said, reaching out to grab her hand. Amy pulled away.  
  
"Adam, please tell me where she went," Amy said again, standing up.  
  
Adam noticed how she was raising her voice, and it scared him. "Amy, it's not a big deal. She just went to go visit someone."  
  
"Adam, this isn't a joke. Where did Trish go?"  
  
Adam gave her another confused look. "Um... she said she wanted to help you. So... she went to visit Chris."  
  
"Adam, we have to go get her. She isn't safe," Grabbing Adam's hand, Amy pulled him off the couch as she quickly made her way to the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it's been a REALLY long time since I've updated.. and I'm sorry. I didn't have any idea where to go with this story, but now I think I have a good idea. So, I'm sorry... but to those of you who are still reading, let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Nic~ 


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer:: I don't own Amy Dumas, Adam Copeland, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, or anyone else mentioned in this story. They own themselves. This is just a work of fiction.  
  
*~*Afraid to Breathe*~* *~*Chapter 7*~*  
  
"What do you mean 'she isn't safe?'" Adam questioned, confusion showing in his gray eyes.  
  
Amy sighed. "It's a long story, Adam, but Trish isn't safe with Chris. We need to get to her now." Turning around, Amy started to walk out the door, only to be stopped by Adam.  
  
"Amy, why don't you think Trish is safe? Because Chris is upset? He would never do anything to hurt her, or you for that matter. I know my best friend, he's a good guy."  
  
"You don't know him like you think you do," Amy muttered, hoping Adam hadn't heard her. When he didn't say anything, she came to the conclusion that he hadn't heard anything. Obviously, he believed that Chris was a great guy, just like everyone else. Maybe it was good that no one knew about what *really* happened in their relationship, becaue, knowing Chris' reputation, Amy would be the one blamed for everything that Chris had done. She didn't think she could handle that.  
  
"Amy, why don't we just call Trish's cell? Then you can talk to her and she can assure you that she's okay."  
  
Amy vehemently shook her head. "No, I want to go over there and get her. I need to know that she's fine. I don't want her with Chris." She sighed, noticing the look on Adam's face. He was obviously thinking that she was crazy. But, she wasn't the crazy one, Chris was. And as much as she didn't want to see him ever again, she knew she had to. She had to get Trish out of there. Trish and Adam didn't know how crazy Chris was, and how dangerous and sadistic he could get. No one was safe with him. And the worst part was that Trish had no clue. She was totally oblivious to Chris' other side. She just thought of him as the sweet guy she'd known for years.  
  
"Amy, what is wrong with you?" Adam questioned, looking at her skeptically. "Chris is your boyfriend, and he's a great guy... why don't you want Trish talking to him? They *are* friends."  
  
Amy sighed. "Adam, you don't get it," She explained. "We just really need to get to Trish. Please, please go with me on this."  
  
Still confused, Adam relented. "Fine, fine, let's go. But, I really want you to explain this to me."  
  
"I will," Amy replied, muttering the final part, "Someday", under her breath.  
  
Not hearing her, Adam opened the door, letting Amy out first. He followed closely behind her and quickly got to the car.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as Adam stopped in front of Chris', Amy jumped out of the car and made a mad dash for the door. Adam followed closely behind her. Not hesitating, Amy reached for the doorknob, noticing that the door was locked. She quickly started pounding her fists into the door.  
  
"Ames, calm down," Adam said quietly, taking Amy's hands in his own to prevent her from hitting the door anymore.  
  
A few seconds later, the door opened and Chris stood before them. "Guys, what..."  
  
Before he could finish, Amy pushed past him and ran into the house. "Trish?"  
  
Giving Adam a confused look, Chris questioned, "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Adam shrugged, not wanting to tell Chris what Amy had said to him. She'd basically insinuated that Chris wasn't a safe person to be with. Adam couldn't tell his best friend that his own girlfriend had something like that about him. "I dunno, man, she's being really weird, though."  
  
Still looking confused, Chris backed up a little, letting Adam enter the house before he shut the door behind him.  
  
"Trish?" The men heard Amy call again.  
  
"Amy? I'm right here," Another voice, obviously Trish's, called out.  
  
The two men walked into the living room, just in time to see Amy run to Trish and pull her into an embrace.  
  
"Ames? What's wrong?" Trish asked, giving Adam and Chris confused looks, to which they both shrugged.  
  
"I just needed to know that you were okay," Amy explained, pulling away from her best friend.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Amy, what's gotten into you?" Chris questioned, reaching out to touch his girlfriend's shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me," Amy warned, pulling away quickly.  
  
Trish, Adam, and Chris all wore shocked expressions at their friend's attitude towards Chris.  
  
"Amy, what's the matter?" Trish asked, looking from Amy to Chris.  
  
"Yeah, Amy, what *is* the matter?" Chris questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Don't fucking play, Chris," Amy replied, her eyes dark. "I can't do this anymore, I need to get out of here. I just needed to know that you were okay, Trish."  
  
As she started to walk past him, Chris grabbed her by the arm, twirling her around to face him. "Amy, baby, what's wrong?" He asked again, reaching his hand up to touch her hair.  
  
Amy viciously pulled away, starting to walk away again. Chris just reached back out and grabbed her arm, a hurt look on his face.  
  
"Baby..."  
  
"Guys, we'll be in the kitchen," Trish said, grabbing Adam by the arm and walking out of the room.  
  
The hurt expression on Chris' face disappeared after his two fellow Canadians had left the room. "Think your plan is gonna work, Amy? It won't. Tell them if you want. Break up with me. It'll do you no good, no good at all. They think I'm an amazing guy, and their feelings won't change. They'll just think you're a psychopath, which isn't far from the truth."  
  
The look on Amy's face got darker. "You're an asshole, Chris. They'll believe me once they know the truth about you. Once they see the bruises on me, they'll know what you've been doing to me. They'll know what an abusive son of a bitch you truly are. You'll be caught, and you'll get what you deserve... jail time."  
  
Chris let out a deep, almost evil laugh. "Amy, please, think about this. After tonight, both Adam and Trish think you're insane. Telling them that I beat you is just going to add to that. They know you're mad at me, and they'll ust think that you're trying to get back at me. You got yourself into this situation, sweetheart, congratulations."  
  
Closing her eyes, Amy took a deep breath. Part of what Chris was saying sounded right. But, she just *had* to tell Trish and Adam what Chris had been doing to her. She couldn't live with it anymore. She couldn't live with him, the abuse, the insults, everything. She wouldn't be able to live through it for another night. Trish and Chris had to know. "They'll believe me," She quietly told Chris.  
  
Chris chuckled again, shaking his head. "If you're so sure, go ahead and tell them."  
  
"Uh, guys... is it okay for us to come back out?" Trish questioned, poking her head back in the door. "We were gonna get going, and we wanted to say bye."  
  
"Yeah, come on in," Chris replied, smiling again. He opened his arms to Trish embracing her quickly.  
  
Adam walked in soon after, running his hand through his hair. "We should be going, we hope you two work everything out."  
  
"Wait, Adam, Trish, don't go."  
  
Both Canadians turned their heads to look at Amy, curious as to what she had to say.  
  
"I... I have to tell you both something..."  
  
"What is it?" Trish questioned, a curious look on her face.  
  
"Well, um..."  
  
Shaking his head, Chris couldn't help but smirk. Amy was about to prove to Adam and Trish just how crazy she was.  
  
"Well?" Adam asked, looking down at his watch.  
  
Amy sighed before continuing. "I have to tell you something about me and Chris. You see, I..."  
  
~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Cliffhanger!!! LOL. Will Amy tell them? Hmmm.. Lemme know what you think! 


End file.
